A Toast To The Future
by jessnorman567
Summary: So getting kicked out of your house is never fun but that's what happens sometimes. So here I am standing on the pavement with my mountain of stuff on the path next to me. What am I gonna do now I think out loud. But what happens when I meet a crazy guy with 5 million subscribers on his channel and move next to two of my biggest idols in the world will my luck turn? I wonder?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Hello everybody, Dan and Phil are not in this chapter they will be in later ones. If you just want Phan go to chapter 3 and onward, but please don't leave just because they aren't in the first chapter! Okay rant over I hope you enjoy this mess of a fic!**

"Get out and stay out!" These are the words of my landlord, I was late on my rent by one day and he just kicked me out!

"Rude," I mutter "how the hell, l am I supposed to find somewhere to live, or at least stay by tonight?" I wonder to myself. I ring all my friends, checking if there was somewhere for at least one night, but no one could spare any space.

After I finish and am feeling downhearted, I decide to at least do something. I pick myself up of the pavement and dragging my stuff behind me, I make my way towards the center of London. It's getting late and I am getting desperate. I have been searching all day and I couldn't find anywhere to stay. Eventually I just curl up on a park bench and try to get some sleep.

"Hey are you alright?"

I groan and sit up, stretching out the cramps that come from sleeping on a bench all night.

"Hey you'd better get up people are gonna start coming through here in a few minutes jogging o'clock and all."

I slowly stand up and survey the person who is talking to me. He is shortish with brown curly hair.

"My names Chris" I think this is the last thing he is going to say until I reply.

"Hi I'm PJ" I said telling him the truth, because this dude could help me.

"Come in" he says inviting me into a small cozy flat. There is stuff every where and every wall is covered with posters and memorabilia of BBC and You Tubers.

"Fans" I mutter hoping he won't hear.

"Sorry for the mess. I live here with a friend of mine she's a Fan as well. Make your self at home Mr PJ." I walk through the apartment before finding a spot on the couch and taking out my phone. I will not readily admit that I am a over the top fan, but I'll tell you there are these two You Tubers that I do really like, Dan and Phil, I begin flicking through their social medias. While occasionally glancing at real estate website. Chris walks back in carrying two cups of tea.

"I was browsing through a couple of places, while I was making tea and here's one not too far from here." he pulls out his phone and shows me an apartment. It looks similar to one I was looking at. "So I guess we could head down there?" He says laughing. We head down the elevator and out into the street, then taking a cab to the building.

"It looks really nice and will be in my price range." I say to the two people in front of me, one in an intimidating suit and the other the crazy ball of energy we met before.

"Good, then we'll take it!" He exclaims, shaking hands with the agent, I am a little surprised but shook the agents hand and we made our way downstairs.

"Hang on a second we?" He turns towards me "I have to move out soon, Kate is going traveling and I won't be able to afford the rent on my own. We do one of our channels together you see and I can't afford the rent of my own measly channel i can't do it alone mate So is it okay if I live with you until she gets back?" He asks so fast I barely understand a word. "Hang on a sec, what? Number one, you're a You Tuber and two, you want to live with me?"

"Yes and yes to both of those questions." He answers, turning towards the door. "So shall we?" He winks at me.

 **Hi guys hope your enjoying! Next chapter will be moving. I hope the characters seem well in character considering I changed who they were going to be originally. New characters next chapter including my friend Emily and also we meet the neighbours! (Ps I ship Phan if anyone's interested that might come into play later ;))**

 **also if anyone has read this on my Wattpad or is planning to Chris and Peej are diffrent characters ok bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Let's just say moving is never easy. As a lot of you would know. Especially when you are helping an extremely messy person, pack all his stuff and having to cart it to your car, which is already stuffed full.

After about six hours of going between old flat and new flat, we finally have everything in. Not unpacked but at least in.

"Right time to start unpacking!" Chris announces with an obnoxiously fake Scottish accent, I had expected at least a half an hour break. I mean not that I'm not an active person, but hauling boxes all day does take its tole on a person and I am exhausted.

"Can we have a little rest" I wine sounding like a five year old, but he just laughs and throws a random odd sock that seems to have come out of one of the boxes at me. Before quickly shoving the rest of the box into my arms.

"Chuck that in my room would ya?" It sounded like a question, but I could tell I would have no choice.

I begrudgingly groan and push myself off the couch and lug the box into the nearest what we had designated bedroom.

It's an endless cycle, dragging his and my stuff into their proper places and having to organize them all. By the end of it I'm pooped, I flop onto the couch and just begin drifting off when the TARDIS noise blasts through the room. I jump up just as Chris comes running into the room.

"What is that noise?" I ask as he scrambles around the table that still has boxes on it. He lets out a cry of achievement when he finds a phone with a weirdly patterned multi colour case.

"Damn it I missed her!" He exclaims and runs back into the room and shuts the door.

"Wow am I gonna have a constant headache living with him," I think to myself after living in my own silence and sometimes slightly depressing little flat. "Seriously he needs several hundred chill pills." I sit back on the couch and run my hands through my hair before laying back down and falling asleep.

About half an hour later he sashayes back into the living room.

"Wakey wakey!" he weirdly sumptuously mutters in my ear frightening the life out of me.

"Dear god Chris you scared the space pants off me!" He only chuckles before exclaiming "Kate and my channel just hit five million subscribers!" Hee dramatically announces, he then heaves me off the couch and forces me into spa clumsy dance around the empty room. Then shoves me back into the pillow and kisses my cheek before jumping back up. Face red he quickly shouts something about going to see his friend. He then grabs his coat and races out the door. Incredibly confused I stick my headphones in my ears and watch some of the adventures of Dil Howlter. As Dan and Phil provided distraction and entertainment within minutes. Banishing the confusion and I have to admit, there was some elation of the quick moment with Chris

Hey so finally some PJ and Chris action! Hope you enjoyed and please vote and comment it makes me feel happy inside and warm and fuzzy! Thanks!


End file.
